A Life Well Lived
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: It's there fifth wedding anniversary and one granddaughter sings a song that explains it all. Songfic: Livin' Our Love SOng


**Disclaimer: I won nothing.**

_This is a one-shot and I hope you like! Song: Livin' Our Love Song from Jason Micheal Carroll  
_

**A Life Well Lived **

The toasts had finished and the cake had been cut. People were now mingling around chatting, some congratulating the happy couple others just talking with old friends. It was a rare occasion that such an amazing and happy event as this was celebrated. Twenty years ago no one thought they'd be here, but thanks to one Harry James Potter they could.

The whole of the wizarding world was saved and many friends were now gathered for this great time.

Sitting on the stage she looked out on the whole thing. It really was a great party; her Aunts had really out done themselves. The whole of the Great Hall looked like it was made of Crystal. It was beautiful

She could see the couple from here. They were surrounded by their friends and fellow staff members. How she loved to watch them, how she loved to spend time with them.

"Great party don't you think?" asked a man with messy jet black hair, green eyes, and round rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a set of black dress robes and cocked his head to the side to look at his daughter as he leaned on the stage.

"I think so. Mum, Aunt Tiffany and Aunt Andrea did a good job," the girl nodded twirling a curl in her fingers.

"I was told to tell you how beautiful you look this evening," he said, "though I didn't really need prodding. You are indeed a vision Maggie."

She was wearing an emerald ball gown. It clung to her body and flared at the hip stopping just past her ankles. The gown was off the shoulder and had a very low back. She wore black pumps and an emerald locket. The locket had been given to her by her grandparents when she was fourteen and it was the girl's most prized possession. Her curly black hair was piled on top of her head with a few tendrils hanging around her green eyes were sparkling with excitement and brighter than ever; partly in thanks to the dress that brought out the color in her eyes.

"Shameless flatterer," she grinned.

"I guess I learned something from my father-in-law then huh?"

She just shook her head and watched the couple as they talked with her mother and aunts.

"Are you going to sing for them?" he asked looking to where she was.

She nodded and hopped off the stage. He walked her to the steps and helped her up before taking her vacated spot.

The girl took the stage and said a few words to the band before grabbing a microphone.

Feed back was heard over the speakers and everyone turned to the stage to see.

"Uh…good evening every one. I hope you all are having a good time and our greatly enjoying yourselves. First off I want to thank my mom and Aunts for the beautiful decoration…" there was polite clapping, "then I want to thank my dad and Uncles for the wonderful toasts…" everyone laughed at this because Uncle Andrew's was just embarrassing much to his daughter's chagrin. "But anyway…back to the reason we are here. We are here to celebrate fifty years of the most perfect couple ever to be wed!" resounding cheers went around the room and the couple blushed, "so without further ado, as my wedding gift to you…I Margaret Lily Potter will sing a song that always reminds me of you when I hear it."

The crowd gave a polite clap as the band started. Maggie closed her eyes and started to sing.

** Baby when I look at you with your hair fallin' down and your baby blues  
Standing there across the room I get so lost in the way you move  
**

The couple took to the dance floor and stared into each others eyes.

** It makes me reminisce back to years ago on a night like this  
Teary eyed as you took my hand and I told you that I'd be your man  
**

"My dear do you remember how I proposed?" the man asked guiding his wife gracefully across the floor.

"How could I forget," she laughed, "I ad tears all down my face as you slipped the ring on my finger right outside the school gates. You said you'd always be my man."

**So many have come so many things have gone  
one thing that's stayed the same is our love is still growing strong**

"A lot of things have come and gone haven't they Tabby?" he asked.

"Indeed," she nodded seeing all her children and grandchildren and guests watching them.

****** Chorus  
Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams has shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song**

"Can you believe Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge said they wouldn't last!" a woman with dark auburn curls pulled into a French twist, twinkling blue eyes, and a burgundy ball gown said to her sister as they were watching the couple.

"I can believe it but mum and dad were already married ten years when they said that!" smirked the ebony haired blue eyes woman. She was wearing a blue ball gown and her hair hung loose around her face.

**********Oh darling would you look at me  
With my heart beating fast and my shaking knees  
It's pretty hard to believe after all these years I still need you this badly  
**

The man spun his wife around and whispered in her ear, "Why do you tease me so Tabby?"

She shivered in pleasure at the feel of his breathe on her neck. "Oh lion," she growled.

********** You're dancing in my arms with a spotlight moon in a sea of stars  
Girl we've come so far everything I want is everything that you are  
I just want to lay you down  
Say I love you without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talking about**

"How much longer is this party?" he asked pulling her close.

"I'm sure we can leave after this," she breathed.

************** Chorus  
**

************** Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams has shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song**

**************  
Chorus  
**

************** Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams has shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song**

**************  
Feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just living our love so**

"They've proved them all wrong haven't they?" asked a man with short auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Was there ever a doubt?" the man with messy black hair asked.

"Not one," said the man with shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes.

After her song Maggie locked eyes with the couple and said, "Happy 50th Anniversary Granny Minerva and Grandpa Albus! You've had a life well lived and we love you!"

**********The End**


End file.
